Brother or Lover?
by nexttimeyoupointafinger
Summary: John Cena's sister, Chelsea joins the WWE and starts a storyline with his best friend, Randy Orton. But, when they start falling for each other, can Cena keep them apart?
1. You're Hired!

It had taken me 2 years but it was worth it. I was finally getting a call from Vince McMahon. My phone sat on the edge of my coffee table as I waited. It rang and I picked it up and answered, "Hello."

"Is this Chelsea Cena?" he asked me.

"Yes it is," I responded.

"I called to inform you due to your impressive in ring work and a good word from your brother; you have been hired by WWE management."

I screamed and dropped my phone. Remembering that Mr. McMahon was on the other end of the line I quickly picked it up.

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon. I greatly appreciate you hiring me."

"You start next week but you need to meet with Stephanie tomorrow so you two can discuss your storyline."

"Ok, I'll be there. Thanks again"

I hung up the phone and called my best friend, Brianna.

"Guess what happened just now?" I asked her.

"Let me guess, you got hired by the WWE," she answered.

"Yes! Wait, how did you know?"

"Sometimes you just know and I knew you were getting that phone call today. You told me yesterday about it, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. But anyway I start next week and I'm running through my storyline tomorrow."

"Super awesome but I have to go now cause I've got company over."

"I'll tell you tomorrow how it goes, alright?"

"Sure, we'll meet for coffee."

"Alright."

I hung up and had to make one more phone call.

"Hey John!" I said excitedly over the phone.

"Little sis, what's up?" he asked.

"Still living out in my brother's shadow but that will change soon."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I just got signed by Vince McMahon!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! I start next week and I'm running through my storyline tomorrow."

"Congrats, Chelsea and I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to work with you sis."

"Thanks bro. I knew I loved you for something."

"Love you too sis."

As long as I had a blessing from John I knew that I could do my dream job.


	2. He Can't Know

**Ok here's chapter two, I don't know if its as good as chapter one because I had major writers block writing this chapter. Well enjoy!**

The next day I went up to WWE Headquarters and met with Stephanie McMahon.

"So John Cena's little sister is finally signing with the WWE," Stephanie said.

"Yep, but I don't wanna be known as Cena's little sister," I said.

"I can relate being Vince's daughter and all but I got use to it. What name did you wanna go by while being in the company?"

"I'll just go as my first name, Chelsea."

"Ok, perfect. Now were supposed to go through your storyline today. Do you wanna meet who your gonna be working with?"

"Sure! I would love too."

Stephanie got up from the desk she was sitting at and went out the door. I noticed she was pregnant again but then realized it was about that time for her. She came back about 5 minutes later and held the door open.

"Chelsea meet Randy Orton, Randy this is Chelsea Cena," she said introducing us.

"Hi Randy, nice to meet you," I said.

"Yeah you too. I didn't know Cena had a little sister even though he is one of my closest friends," he told me.

"Surprised he never mentioned me but never mind," I responded.

Randy took a seat next to me as Stephanie explained to us what was gonna happen.

"Randy you are gonna play Chelsea's love interest and turn heel again. Which means Chelsea your gonna be a face until you turn against your brother and side with Randy. Your gonna wrestle and be his valet for a while. After that we'll see how things go," she explained to us.

"Very interesting Steph. So this is my fake girlfriend for a while, huh?" Randy asked.

"Sure, whatever you wanna call it," Stephanie said.

"Sounds great Stephanie. I can't wait to get in the ring," I told her.

"I want you two to spend some time together, to get to know one another," Stephanie told us.

"No problem, right Randy?" I asked him.

"Nope, not at all," he responded.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys next week," Stephanie said.

We got up and went out the door but not before I could ask Stephanie a question.

"Hey Steph, when are you due?" I asked.

"Around mid-June, why?" she responded.

"I thought so. Oh and thanks again." I said.

I followed Randy through the door and walked down the hallway.

"What was with the question towards Steph," he asked.

"I know she gets pregnant around this time so I was curious," I said.

"Do you know you were risking your job before you even started?"

"Maybe I was but enough with that. You should be getting to know me."

"Alright then. Do you wanna go get some coffee or something?"

"Why not? Are you paying?"

"I'll pay if that's what you want."

"No I was kidding. Just let me get my wallet and we can go."

I went out to my car to get my wallet and my cellphone rang; it was Brianna.

"Hey, Bri what's up," I asked.

"You were supposed to meet me for coffee remember?" she said.

"Oh shit I forgot! I'm sorry I'm going to get some coffee with Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton? The Randy Orton?"

"Yeah, were gonna be working together and Stephanie wanted us to spend some time getting to know one another."

"You are so lucky. I would kill to work with him. He is so sexy."

"He is sexy but I heard he has a bad rep backstage."

"He might but I wouldn't know."

"Yeah your right. Well anyway I have to go Randy's waiting for me."

"Have fun on your date!"

"Its not a date, it's just a meeting."

"Whatever, just tell me how it goes."

"Talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and got into Randy's car. We drove up to the coffee shop up the street.

"So what do you think of me?" Randy asked taking a seat at the table.

"Already, well I think your pretty cute and you have a sense a humor. What do you think of me?" I asked him.

"Well you come across as a really sweet person, your hot, and smile a lot," he responded.

"Aww, thanks Randy. Well since you already have a good opinion of me, do I really need to explain myself to you?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Fine then."

I told him stories of me and John being really close when we were younger. He really seemed to enjoy those and flashed his gorgeous smile. He asked me why did I wanna get into the wrestling business and I told him the answer I've been telling everyone. The womens division needed changing and I wanted to be the one to do it. It seemed like most were hired for looks but I was hired for talent and looks. A 23 year old dream of mine was finally coming true and I want to cease the moment.

Randy and I continued our conversation which was surprisingly going well. I couldn't stop staring in his blue eyes and giggling. For someone that had a bad reputation he didn't seem like it. I was very happy to be working with him. We drove back to headquarters where my car was and exchanged phone numbers.

"Randy I really had a good time," I said.

"Yeah me too," he responded.

"I think working with you is gonna be great," I said pulling out my car keys.

"As long as you keep smiling like that then it will," he said winking at me.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"I'm flirting but not trying. I'm succeeding."

I whispered in his ear,"Cute effort but maybe you should try harder."

"Maybe your right. Can I just call you tomorrow?"

"Why not? I'm not doing anything anyway."

"Perfect. So Chelsea I'll just call you tomorrow."

"I said yes already! Now I gotta go home."

I got in my car and waved to him from the window.

The next day Brianna and I hit the gym for some quality girl time.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Brianna asked.

"You know it actually went really well," I said smiling.

"You are smiling too much, did something happen between the two of you?"

"Nothing happened. Well what I mean is we really clicked. He was flirting and joking around with me. He even told me I was hot."

"Randy told you that you're hot? And he flirted with you?"

"Yep and he's suppose to call me today."

"Calling you to go on a date?"

"Maybe."

"Sounds great if he does ask you out."

"I know right! But, everytime I talk to him I get so distracted just by looking at him."

"You like him don't you?"

"I don't know. I kinda like him."

"I knew you did!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go I promised my neighbor I'd watch her dog."

By the time I got home and checked my cell phone there was three voice messages from Randy. They all said the same thing: would you like to go on a date with me? I called him up hoping he would answer.

"Hey Randy, its Chelsea I got your messages. Of course I will go on a date with you," I said.

"I think if we go on a date we would have to bring my daughter along," he said.

"Listen Randy, I don't really mind if you have to bring Alanna along. As long as I'm gonna be with you," I told him.

"Chelsea, you don't mind if we go to the park for our date do you?" he asked.

"Are you serious? I love the outdoors!" I responded.

"Ok. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Wait, seriously five minutes? Did you know I would say yes or something?"

"Sort of and I was picking up something for Alanna so I was already in the area."

"Oh so I'll see you in a bit."

By the time I went next door to feed my neighbors dog and put on my shoes, he was here. There was a knock at my door and then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and standing there was Randy with a little girl by his side.

"Hi Randy," I said while I hugged him.

"Hey Chelsea, this is my little girl, Alanna," he said introducing us.

Alanna was holding on to her daddy's leg, so I crouched down to talk to her.

"Hi Alanna, I'm Chelsea your dad has told me so much about you," I said smiling at her. "He was right you are very pretty."

She smiled back revealing one missing tooth in the front."My daddy said that he thinks you are really pretty too."

"Oh really? Well your daddy is a very handsome man," I said smiling and looking up at Randy.

"Ok well now that we have all covered how beautiful we are, Chelsea are you ready to go?" Randy asked me.

"Yep, let's head out," I responded.

We drove out to a park where it looked like everyone was spending their day. Me and Randy went to sit down while Alanna went to play on the jungle gym.

"So you've been talking about me?" I asked Randy.

"Just a little bit to Alanna," he said.

"You told her that you think I'm really pretty?" I asked.

"Not those exact words but I like I told you before, you are really beautiful," he responded.

"Well thank you very much. So speaking of Alanna how old is she?" I said.

"She's four but will be five on Saturday," he said.

"You have a party planned or something?"

"No, I was just gonna buy her a cake and a few gifts."

"Randy, she is gonna be five years old! Let her have a birthday party."

"I would plan one but her mom was the one to usually do the party planning thing."

"Well I could help you out if you want me too?"

"I would love your help. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Hey Chelsea, do you wanna go take a walk?"

"I'd love too."

Randy stood up and held his hand out for me to take it. Holding his hand I felt like we were really making a connection.

"So how is it being a single father now? If you don't mind me asking," I asked Randy.

"I don't mind. It's going really well actually. While I'm on the road her mom gets her; when I'm not I get her. On the plus side though, I get to hang out with girls like you," Randy said.

"Well since you wanna be like that, I just broke up with my boyfriend and now I get to hang out with guys like you," I said.

"So if I did take you out on a another date, where would you wanna go?" he asked.

"Hmmm, either a nice restaurant, bowling alley, or a bar. I'm kind of a casual girl," I responded.

"A bar? Interesting, you don't seem like the kind of girl that likes to get wasted," he said.

"I don't like to get wasted but there's a lot you don't know about me Randy."

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

"Like I bet you didn't know that I'm a good kisser."

"Oh really? Well let's test that."

We leaned close together and almost kissed but someone tugged on Randy's shirt. Standing there were two boys with a camera.

" can we get a picture with you?" one of the boys asked.

"Sure, uh Chelsea can you take a picture?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah, its not like they interrupted anything but I'll take the picture," I mumbled.

The picture was taken and autographs were signed. Then we got back to where we left off.

"So the kiss?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

I pecked him on the lips and looked up waiting for a reaction.

"Not bad, I've kissed better chicks," he said.

"Stop playing around," I said as I nudged him in the ribs.

"Alright, alright so you and me?"

"You and me what?"

"Together?"

"Oh you mean like dating? I'm not sure yet Randy. I mean I would have to think about it."

"That's fine with me. I think we should be leaving now though."

"Oh ok. Randy, your not mad at me, are you?"

"No."

"Just wondering."

The whole car ride home was silent except for the radio. Randy walked me to my door to say goodnight.

"So thanks for the date," I said.

"Don't mention it. So I'll see you Saturday for Alanna's party?" he said.

"Of course I'll be there," I told him.

"Alright, goodnight," he said walking away.

"Randy, wait," I said.

I turned him around and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It was an answer to your question," I responded.

"So was that a yes?"

"Yes that was a yes, silly! I wanna us to be together."

"I should've known."

"Well now you know. We just can't tell my brother about this."

"Why not?"

"Well because think about, what he would do if he found out his best friend was dating his little sister?"

"I know I would flip out."

"Exactly, so please just keep this between us."

"Ok, for us."

He kissed me on the cheek and walked back to his car. I waved from my doorstep as he drove off. Keeping this relationship would actually be harder than it seems.


	3. Uh Oh!

"So what else do you think we need to get?" I asked Randy.

We were out with Brianna picking up some last minute things for Alanna's party this afternoon.

"Balloons, plates, forks, spoons, what else," he said.

"Chels, I thought you said it was princess themed party," Brianna said.

"Almost forgot! I'm glad you can remember things easily," I told her. "Now we need to get crowns, glitter, and streamers."

"Is all that necessary?" Randy asked.

"Yes!" Brianna and I screamed.

"OK!" he said back. "Anyway, what time is the cake supposed to be finished?"

"Crap, in 20 minutes. Randy you wanna go pick it up?" I asked him.

"Sure, I gotta go pick up Alanna from the babysitter's house on the way there anyway," he responded.

"We'll just meet you back at the house," I said.

He kissed me on the cheek and went off.

"You know, you two are really cute together," Brianna said.

"You really think so? Thanks!" I responded.

"So what does John think about your whole relationship?" she asked.

"Well..um..I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

"Well I am dating his best friend."

"Ooo, I can see how bad that would be if he found out."

"Yeah, so this is kept between us."

"Sure, ok."

We finished shopping and headed to the house to decorate.

"I think we did an amazing job setting up in here," I said admiring my work.

"Yeah, we should've; remember high school prom?" Brianna asked.

"Yep, its a good thing we were on prom committee, the gym never looked better," I said

"You guys talking about high school? Chels, were you prom queen?" Randy asked us.

"Yes, I was but I wish you were the one to take me to prom. My date ditched me for someone else and my dad had to come pick me up," I responded.

"I would've never done that to you babe. If someone did that to Alanna then I would give him an RKO," he said to me.

"Hahaha, you are such a great father," I said before I kissed him.

"Keep kissing, I gotta go to work," Brianna said.

"Oh I'll see you before my flight tomorrow," I told her breaking away from Randy.

"Flight?"

"Me and Randy are flying to California for Raw."

"Almost forgot, yeah I'll just see you later."

A few minutes later the party guest and their parents showed up. I didn't know anyone so I tried to fade into the background but Randy introduced me to everyone. The party ran a little late but turned out to be good. After it was all over Randy, Alanna, and I relaxed on the couch.

"So Alanna how did you like your party?" I asked her.

"I loved it! Thank you Chelsea," she said as she gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have a gift for you, just wait right here," I said getting up.

I came back and gave her a big, red box.

"OK, go ahead and open it. I think your really gonna like it," I told her.

"Its a puppy! This is so cool!" Alanna screamed.

"You got her a puppy?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I did. My neighbor's dog had puppies and I thought it would make the perfect gift," I told him.

"Daddy, can I keep Spot?" Alanna asked.

"Spot huh? Well he looks like he's gonna make a perfect addition to our family," Randy said. "You think you can take care of him at your mom's while I'm gone?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, now that we have an understanding it's time for bed."

"Daddy please can I stay up a little longer?"

"Sorry, not tonight kiddo. I have to go back to work tomorrow and your mom is picking you up in the morning,"

"Alright, come on Spot we gotta go to bed now. Good Night Chelsea,"

"Night Alanna, I can't wait to see you again," I responded.

She hugged me before she went upstairs for bed.

"I think she really likes you," Randy said putting his arm around me.

"Already? Maybe just a little bit," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she does. So are you happy about Monday?" he asked.

"Yeah but its gonna be hard pretending to hate you for 5 weeks"

"Why is that?"

"Cause your gonna be in those tight, little trunks and I just wanna jump on you when your wearing them."

"When you watch me on television you feel that way?"

"Yes! Just face it you are sex on legs!"

"Best complement I've ever received. Can you please stay the night tonight?"

"No, I can't sorry. I have to finish packing and I have a lot to do before I leave."

"Fine. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I'll just call Brianna. I don't want Alanna her all by herself."

I called Brianna but no one picked up. I tried again and again and still no answer.

"Alright Randy, she's not picking up and I can't find my house keys either," I said to him.

"Which means?" he asked.

"Which means, I'm staying the night."

"Finally! You want me to take your stuff upstairs?"

"Yeah, you might as well. I wanna see where you sleep anyway."

We went upstairs and walked into a beautiful bedroom.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yep, this is where I sleep. Why don't you make yourself comfy while I go change," he said.

"Sure," I said sitting down on the bed.

I started undressing down to the underwear since I had no pjs. I felt a pair of hands on my waist and soft kisses on my neck. I turned around and Randy was standing there in a pair of boxers.

"You should know red is my favorite color," he told me.

"Oh really?" I asked kissing him.

I pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him.

"You are so sexy like this," he said pushing my hair out of my face.

I kissed lips, then his neck, and then his chest all over.

"Thank you," I said kissing his neck some more.

"That feels so go.."

I put my finger over his lips, "Just shutup and do me."

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee. I sat up in bed and grabbed my phone, "four new messages". I knew automatically knew they were all from Brianna so I called her in a hurry.

"Chelsea, where are you? I am worried sick about you," she yelled at me.

"Bri, calm down I'm at Randy's house," I told her.

"Ohh so you guys finally slept together," she asked.

"Yes but it wouldn't have happened if you would've taken my house keys by mistake."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah, but anyway can you finish packing my suitcase and bring it to Randy's."

"Why?"

"Cause I have no time for you to come pick me up from his house, pack, and then you drive me back. My flight leaves in two hours."

"Fine."

"Thanks! I don't know what I would do without you. Bring me an extra pair of clothes too and don't forget my house keys."

"Ok, I get it."

I hung up the phone and put on Randy's shirt. I walked downstairs and there he was sitting down in the kitchen. I sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"Well good morning to you too," he said.

"Last night was fun, huh?" I asked.

"You were amazing."

"So were you. I think the evil viper side of you really came out last night."

"Well I do my best. So you know we have to leave soon to catch our flight right?"

"Yes, Brianna is on her way with my stuff."

"She is such a really good friend you know that, right?"

"Yeah, she's been there with me through everything, ever since kindergarten."

"Sounds nice. Well I'm going to go get dressed and finish doing whatever it is before we leave."

"Alright."

I waited around for Brianna to bring my stuff. She ended up bringing it faster than I expected and she brought my house keys. I got dressed and waited for Randy to get done with whatever he was doing. We left the house and made our way to the airport. While sitting at our gate Randy and I heard some one calling our names. We turned around and there he was, John Cena.


	4. Great Cover pt1

"Umm...John what are you doing here?" I asked him looking at Randy.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother? Give me a hug!" John told me. "I'm here to catch a flight for Raw remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said as I ran up and gave him an uneasy hug.

I looked over at Randy who pretended to be on the phone.

"Randy! Hey man, what's up?" John asked him.

"Oh John, hey didn't notice you there," said Randy lying.

"You see how he treats me? I wonder why we're still best friends," John said jokingly.

"Well you know, once you've been friends this long we're like brothers," Randy said shooting me a look.

"OK, well Randy and I have to go now and get on the plane." "I guess we'll see you in Cali, alright?" I said trying to end the conversation.

"I'm on the same flight as you guys!" John told us.

"No! Way…I mean no way," I said. I heard the announcement telling us it's time for boarding.

"Well come on guys, you heard the announcement it's time to board," Randy said.

John walked away as I grabbed Randy by the arm.

"Ow! Loosen up your grip," he said to me.

"Listen, I want him far away from us while were down in California. I know that's going to be hard for the both of us so we need to devise a plan," I whispered to him.

"Do you hear yourself? "Devise a plan"? What are you one third of Charlie's Angels?" he asked.

"Very funny but I'm serious Randy. I don't want him to find out. Secrets and personal life should stay that way," I said changing my tone.

He wrapped me into a hug and kissed my forehead, "Babe, I know your worried about that but trust me, he won't find out."

"OK, fine. I'll stop worrying about it."

"Now come on, the plane is waiting for us."

I took his hand and walked up the ramp. All I could think about is that this was going to be one long plane ride.


	5. Great Cover pt2

The whole plane ride was smooth. John fell asleep and Randy and I went over things for tonight's Raw. When we got to the arena it was early and had a few hours before the show started. On the way to the Divas locker we stopped at the guy's locker room.

"Hey guys, this is my sister, Chelsea," John said introducing me. "Chelsea, this is Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes."

"Nice to meet both of you," I said. "You two look much different in person then on television."

"Well, TV does me no justice." "Randy was right, you are beautiful," Ted said to me.

"Randy, you been hitting on my little sister while you were getting to know her?" John asked him.

"No, I was just giving her a complement," Randy said.

"Yeah John, it was nothing," I spoke up and said.

"No, I have no problem with that. I couldn't even imagine my best friend and little sister dating. You guys don't even fully know each other," John said putting an arm around me and Randy.

I laughed uneasy and agreed to what John said.

"So John, if Randy can't date Chelsea, can I?" Cody asked John jokingly.

"I don't know, what do you say Chels? "My brother asked me.

"Ha! Sure Cody of course I will date you" I responded.

Randy shot me a look from where he was sitting.

"Well um, I think I better go and get ready for tonight. John, can you walk me to the Divas locker room?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be back guys." John told them.

"It was nice meeting the both of you. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around here a lot, Randy I'll see you later."

When I got to the Divas locker room it was empty. I had 2 hours until time for the show so I switched out of my current outfit and put on a one strap, red mini dress, with black stilettos. Hair and makeup took longer than normal so I had no time to eat. I forgot that I promised to call Brianna once I got to the arena so I hurried up and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Bri calling you from the Divas locker room, just call me back when you get a chance," I said leaving a message.

I can't believe she wouldn't answer the phone; I really needed to talk to her. I sat down on the bench to think and calm some nerves and in walked two of the divas.

"Hey my name is Natalya, you must be Chelsea, right?" she asked me.

Natalya was dressed in all pink and even had a pink streak in her hair; all of the pink shouldn't have surprised me considering she's a Hart. "Yep, you guessed right, nice too meet you. I'm such a big fan of yours and your family," I told her embarrassingly.

"Its fine and it's nice to have another Diva here in the WWE," she responded.

"Hi and I'm Maryse," she said introducing herself.

I could notice Maryse from anywhere, her long blonde hair and French accent.

"It's nice to meet you too Maryse. You have such a great sense of style," I told her.

"The girl has a nice taste, welcome to the Divas locker room. You should hang with us, it's a catty world out there," Maryse said.

"Haha thanks for the warning, I'll be careful of that," I said.

"So are you ready for your debut tonight?" Natalya asked.

"I'm kind of nervous but I'll get over it."

"Good to hear, we wouldn't want you to mess up or faint."

I looked at them and they started laughing.

"Were only kidding Chelsea," Maryse said.

There was a knock at the locker room door and it was Randy for me. The girls left so they could get their makeup done so now it was only me and him.

"So how do I look?" I asked him.

"You look as beautiful as you always do," he said to me.

"Thanks, you calmed my nerves for a minute there."

"Babe, you're nervous?"

"Just a little, but I'm not gonna faint if anything like that happens."

"We wouldn't want that to happen. Here drink some water."

"Thanks, what if I miss my cue?"

"You won't, just trust me."

"Ok ok, you're right, I can do this."

"That's my girl, now I'm gonna have to be really mean to you starting tonight."

"Are you kidding me? Your girlfriend is one tough chick."

"Just remember even if you do mess up, I love you," Randy said putting an arm around my shoulder.

I kissed him, "I love you too."

He hugged me and had to leave because he and John had to kick the show off tonight and then during their match.

An hour and 45 mins later, it was time for me to get in the Gorilla Position and wait until the moment happened and then it was time.

"And Randy Orton is in position for the RKO" I heard the announcers say….


	6. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! PT 1

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy with school and it's taken such a toll on me, I just can't take it anymore! I've been sorta kinda depressed as well and that is why I write! Haha sorry for the quick sob story, I hope you enjoy the update. It's not that decent but I wrote it in like 5 days but if you do kudos to you!**

* * *

2 months later…..

I walked in the front door to my house and flop down on the couch. It had been a 2 months since my WWE debut and it's already taking a toll on me. Working and traveling 5 days out of the week, 365 days with no off-season can be super rough. To top it all off I was sneaking around with my brother's best friend. There was a knock at the door but I didn't feel like getting up to open it. "Who is it?" I yelled from the couch. "It's me!" said the voice from the door. I got up off the couch sluggishly and walked over to the door, knowing it was Brianna.

I pulled her in the house and hugged her tightly knowing I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks. "I missed you so much, do you know hard it is going away for so long without you?" I asked her flopping back down on the couch. She took the seat next to me. "Of course I do, we've been inseparable since preschool! So how is everything in the wrestling world?" she asked.

"It's very tiring and painful. Oh and we aren't allowed to use the term wrestling anymore." Said I.

"Wait, I thought it's a wrestling company?"

"That's exactly what I said! We have to use the term "sports-entertainment" but, whatever Vince McMahon says goes. Other than that I'm having a really good time. What's been going on here?"

"You know the usual stuff that goes down in St. Louis. Oh and I had to move back in with my parents because Julia kicked me out."

"Ugh, Julia again, I hate her." Julia was a friend of ours from college who was on the cheer team with us and would do whatever it took win. She despised the fact that I was captain so much that the day before the national championship, she caused me to fall off the top of the pyramid. This incident led to me being out for the rest of the season and the downfall of our friendship.

"Yes, I know that but see while you were gone, I started dating this guy I met at a bar; one thing led to another and I ended up moving in with him. Then I found out he was a broke, lying loser with no job and I moved out. I knew I couldn't stay with you because you're gone all the time now and Julia was looking for a roommate so I said, "What the heck, why not?" So after all of this is said and done, I move all my stuff into her house and 3 days later she said I had to leave because she found a different roommate."

"Oh wow, I can't believe you actually stayed friends with that bitch."

"Yeah but that's not what I came over here for, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Randy."

"What about him?" I said sitting up listening intently.

"Well I saw some stories about him on the internet and none of it was good."

"What do you mean, like what was some of the stuff you saw?"

"It was just stuff like he cost people their jobs, he crapped in some chick's purse, and basically stuff that makes him look like a douchebag."

"And you believe stuff you read on the internet now?"

"No, it's not that I'm just looking out for you."

"You're looking out for me, yeah right."

"Why are you getting so mad at me? You don't believe me?"

"No! I don't believe you Bri! I'm getting so mad because you know how much I like Randy and it hurts to know that you would do something like this. Now if you excuse me I'd like to be alone."

She walked out of the door and slammed it in my face. I was so confused about why she would do this to me considering we were like sisters. I took my phone out and hit speed dial, three rings and no answer. "Leave a message and I'll call you back," said the deep voice message. "Hey Randy, we need to talk…."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked the update since its been a year! Notice the title...you don't get it?...*sighs* Batista said it to Rey Mysterio back in 2009...lol nevermind. I'm sorry this is really short but I go back to school in 2 days so I'll try to update on the weekend! If you guys have any ideas for my story leave them in the reviews or put them in my Tumblr inbox.** **Follow me on Tumblr . and follow me on Twitter .com/xTheViperettexx**


End file.
